


Epsilon

by topkyungsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Fake submission, Fanart, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Muzzles, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topkyungsoo/pseuds/topkyungsoo
Summary: In this blooming bussiness, alpha prostitutes are muzzled and tied for everyones security (omegas, betas and alphas, anyone is welcomed). A job where, even with his "limitations", Kyungsoo enjoys very much.[ Byninuafterdarkfor "Prostitution" in top!soo fest round 3 ]
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: top!soo fest: round 3 (2019-2020)





	Epsilon




End file.
